The Girl From The Paiting
by Mialle Lemos
Summary: Não esperava que ela aparecesse no meu quarto. Não esperava que ela me conhecesse e revelasse o que eu sabia em segredo.


**essa fanfic é universo alternativo e tem vampiros e eles não são de TWILIGHT. são os de verdade.

* * *

**

**The Girl From The Painting

* * *

**

Eu vivia obcecado por aquela beleza. Pelos traços finos do rosto sem sardas, a pele tão clara e o sorriso delicado. Ela tinha os cabelos mais vermelhos que já havia visto e pareciam um incêndio cada vez que a via em mais um quadro. Porque ela estava ali, através do tempo com aquele sorriso dela e isso me deixava louco. Sempre a mesma mulher, nem um dia a mais naquelas gravuras de diferentes épocas e diferentes lugares.

Fazia-me pensar no que era eternidade, quantos anos ela vira passar? Quantos sonhos nasceram e morreram em frente aos olhos castanhos dela? Olhos brilhantes e velhos. E me perguntava onde ela apareceria agora.

Não esperava que ela aparecesse no meu quarto. Não esperava que ela me conhecesse e revelasse o que eu sabia em segredo.

Estava usando calças jeans tão comuns e tinha um relógio com pulseira de couro. Os cabelos vermelhos caindo em cascatas sobre a blusa branca e sem estampa. Reparei num pequeno anel no dedo, como um anel de compromisso, que ela ficava girando com a ponta do outro dedo. Ela poderia parecer comum, mas só de olhar naquele rosto era possível perceber que não havia nada além do extraordinário e me frustrava porque queria ser como ela e estar com ela e viver com ela enquanto ela vivesse.

Talvez estivesse mais obcecado, nunca me importei. Eu gostava de arte e quando comecei a vê-la em diversos quadros fiquei extasiado e precisei descobrir quem era aquela bela mulher ruiva que era retratada através do tempo.

Descobri pela história dos quadros que todos foram criados em supostos momentos de loucura dos artistas, e que não demorava muito para que morressem ou desaparecessem do mundo para nunca mais serem vistos.

Descobri o nome dela, ou como sempre a chamavam. _Ginevra._

E agora Ginevra estava no meu quarto, me olhando daquele jeito que me fez sentir tão novo e tão insignificante que quis ofendê-la.

Ela sorriu.

- Ouvi dizer que você guarda muitos quadros especiais, Draco.

Claro que ela saberia meu nome, se sabia dos meus quadros não havia como não conhecer meu nome, ou tudo sobre mim. Imaginei que não fosse sobreviver àquela noite.

- Quadros seus. – respondi.

Os olhos dela pareciam um abismo de tempo, não conseguia parar de encará-los.

- Estou procurando um quadro meu, muito especial, um amigo querido pintou e gostaria de tê-lo de volta, Draco.

- Qual quadro?

- Aquele que você gosta mais. – ela sussurrou, mas foi como se pudesse ouvir sua voz em minha mente.

Então ela desapareceu e voltou quase no mesmo instante segurando o quadro. Aquela imagem belíssima e que agora parecia apenas um borrão comparado à beleza da modelo da pintura.

De fato, constatei que era meu quadro favorito e quis pedir-lhe que não o levasse.

- Por favor...

- Vou levá-lo, não adianta dizer nada. Agora que meu querido amigo se foi mais uma vez, por tempo indeterminado, quero guardar uma lembrança. – me contou. Você devia parar de me perseguir, Draco. O tempo é precioso para você, que vive tão pouco. Que é tão jovem e fica buscando um mundo cheio de velhos.

- O que quer dizer?

- Sabe muito bem de como sobrevivemos. Do sangue, das mortes, do inferno que é. De quem somos. Pode soar bela e romântica, essa visão de nós, mas é devastação e tristeza e solidão e com o tempo você vai ficar procurando um motivo para não deitar e dormir para sempre. É isso que somos.

Ela parecia triste e ressentida com alguma coisa. Sequer poderia imaginar o que a ressentia, o que ela sentia, o que suas palavras queriam dizer exatamente, mas pediria da mesma forma, mesmo que ela me dissesse coisas piores.

- Quero ser como você.

- Não ouviu nada que eu disse?

- Quero ser como você, Ginevra.

- Não pode. Não agora.

Eu quis gritar, mas ela estava parada na janela agora, interessada no céu e não se importaria com nada que eu dissesse. Foi como se ela pegasse meus sonhos e os devorasse. Eu queria, desejava estar na noite e estar com ela. Desejava tocar aqueles cabelos rubros e ela negara.

- Por quê?

- Não agora. – ela deu alguns passos na minha direção e tocou meu cabelo claro. – Você me lembra alguém querido, Draco.

Os lábios vermelhos estavam subitamente nos meus e eram frios como se esperava do beijo da morte, mas a morte não veio, apenas os lábios de seda e aquele toque desesperador das mãos dela em meu pescoço.

- Quando? – perguntei, desorientado.

- Algum dia, voltarei por você.

**- # -**

Ela nunca voltou. Nunca mais apareceu e não achei nenhuma referência da existência dela, além do desaparecimento do quadro e do pequeno anel de compromisso que ficara no chão do quarto.

Imagino que ela simplesmente esqueceu. Alguém que vive tanto não lembraria de um mortal como eu, mas queria ser lembrado e mesmo depois de tantos anos, queria que ela voltasse.

Acabei me acomodando. Casei-me com Astoria e tivemos um filho, mas o beijo dela, o toque dela, tudo nela ainda era tão vivo em minha mente como se fosse a noite anterior. Nunca mais procurei por ela como antes. E nem mesmo tive a impressão que estivesse por perto, mas ainda era obcecado por aquelas pinturas e por Ginevra.


End file.
